Five Times Kirk Surprises Uhura
by ClockworkQuill
Summary: Pretty basic 5 1, Five Times Kirk Surprises Uhura, one time she surprises Kirk instead. Part of a head canon filled AU of mine. Takes place over the canon timeline for AOS.
1. 1 - Brunch

/AN: Hey everybody. About time I bring something over this week. This is technically part of a 5+1 series I have going on. This piece itself is in chronological order but not all the others are or take place over the same time period. They're all set in the same AU, and reference each other, but for the most part can be read as stand alone pieces. This story, and Five Times Kirk Surprises Bones, are complete but I'm probably just going to upload one chapter at a time. There is also a Five times Kirk Surprises Spock and Five times Uhura surprises Spock story in progress.

All these stories complete or IP can be found crossposted on AO3, under the same username. /AN

"He's respectful?" Nyota said before taking a sip of her mimosa. She wondered how much she would have to drink to tolerate Jim Kirk at 0930 on a Sunday morning.

"Well, to me at least. Men here are assholes. Kirk doesn't judge." Nyota had to admit she didn't think Kirk would treat Gaila any different for being Orion, or a former Orion slave girl, unlike many of the other cadets that seemed to think that meant they could treat her like shit. "Besides, Kirk gets it." Gaila finishes with a shrug.

"Sorry I'm late ladies," Kirk saunters in. "Gaila," he kisses her cheek before sitting down in the empty chair next to her then nods at Uhura, "Margaret."

"No," Uhura takes a large gulp finishing up her mimosa. She waved down a waiter to get her another.

Gaila giggled. She thought Nyota making Kirk guess her first name was hilarious. "How did your test in Warp Theory go?"

Kirk shrugged. "It was boring. I don't get what's the big deal, it's not like the warp equations are hard or anything."

"Not hard?" Nyota asked after another gulp of mimosa. That class kicked her ass last term.

"I mean, I stole one of my mom's PADDs and memorized the equations when I was still in kindergarten, so like yeah."

"Kindergarten?" Nyota laughs. The alcohol is making Kirk more tolerable, yeah, but she's also starting to realize she is quite possibly well on her way to drunk before 1000.

Kirk shrugged. "I've been told I lacked adequate stimulus as a child. I found it my own ways." Nyota didn't realize this referenced his sexual and fighting behaviors as much or more than his apparent self-education until she sobered up that afternoon.

They continued chatting, mostly Gaila with either Kirk or Uhura, but occasionally Kirk or Uhura would talk with each other. Mainly small talk or stuff relating to classes. Kirk was still a first year command cadet, and Nyota was a second year communications, so most of the crossover was mandatory classes all cadets had to take, but there was more than Uhura would have thought. "You're taking classes in communications and engineering?"

"I mean yeah, I had to petition for the higher course load, and I'm going to have to take summer classes but I'm on track to graduate command with emphasis in communications and engineering in three years."

Nyota scoffed. "Three years?" She probably couldn't blame that one on the drink.

"Yep."

Whatever Nyota was about to say is cut off when a security cadet - the one that started the fight with Kirk that night Nyota first met him - sauntered up. "What'd'ya know, the man-slut and the whore. Couldn't find any more willing girls to fuck without paying huh Kirk?"

"Mornin' Cupcake," Kirk grins and Nyota groans. She does not need a repeat of that night this morning. It was brunch, for fuck's sake, not a dive bar. "Now, I don't usually talk shop at the table, but since you brought it up, my services run 800 credits an hour, 4,000 a night. If you're interested in my services I have a number I can give you. I don't discriminate against assholes. Until then, kindly, leave the sex work talk for the bedroom honey." Kirk calmly went back to eating his biscuits and gravy. The security cadet seemed too stunned to respond.

"You don't have to stand up for me you know," Gaila said somberly after some of the other Cadet's friends dragged him away.

"Nah, Gal, he's just an ass. Cupcake likes picking fights almost as much as me, I swear. Not the first time I've gone toe to toe with the bastard." Kirk grins again. "Might be the first time it didn't come to blows."

"Are you really a- a-"

"Full service sex worker." Gaila supplied.

Kirk nodded. "Well, technically I suppose 'was' would be more accurate. Not much time really for work between classes."

"Were, were you working the night…" Nyota trailed off.

Kirk laughed. "Oh Marjorie, I don't have to look for clients. Anyone I pursue is purely for my own enjoyment." He winked.

Nyota couldn't help blushing. She blamed it on the drink as she knocked back half of another mimosa.


	2. 2 - Mouth Breather

/AN: Hey everybody. My body was very mean to me this month along with some phone drama, so I didn't get the writing done I wanted to, let alone a chance to upload my back log here at all. I hope y'all had a better October than I did. Anyways here is the next installment of Kirk Surprises Uhura. This one features Gaila, Uhura cursing in the Dragonborn dialect of Draconic and a pretty sizable chunk of dialogue from the 2009 movie. Also the first hints of Kirk being on the aro spectrum in this series. I hope you enjoy. /AN

It was a bitch of a day and Uhura wanted nothing more than to collapse onto her bunk and pass the fuck out. Then she got in her dorm and Gaila smelled like pheromones. Uhura pretended like she couldn't tell her roommate and one of her crushes probably hadn't just got back from having sex with someone else.

"Hey," Gaila smiled that dazzling smile of hers.

"Hey," Uhura couldn't help smiling back.

"How are you?"

"Good." It wasn't an entire lie. She was exhausted but not strictly bad. "The strangest thing, I was in the long-range sensor lab…"

"Yeah… I thought all night." Something about the way she said that struck Nyota as odd, and she started to shake it off, until she heard the breathing coming from under Gaila's bunk. No wonder she smelled.

"I was tracking solar systems and I picked up an emergency transmission."

"Really?"

"Yeah, from a Klingon prison planet."

"No?"

"Yeah. A Klingon armada was destroyed. 47 ships.

"So, you're not going back to the lab tonight?"

"Gaila, who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"The mouth breather hiding under your bed."

A blond head peaks out, "you could hear me breathing?"

"You!" That karshoji Kirk.

"Big day tomorrow," Kirk smirked, but the cockiness didn't reach his eyes. She looked at him more closely. He had been breathing loudly, but it was shallow and quick, like he couldn't catch his breath.

"You're gonna fail."

Kirk shrugged as he got out from under Gaila's bed, the action seeming to relax him. "Gaila, see you around."

"Get out." Of all people, Gaila brought him here. She hoped neither him nor Gaila could hear the wavering in her voice.

"If I pass, will you tell me your first name?"

"No, goodnight." Uhura practically pushed him out the door.

"I think the fact that you picked up a transmission is very interesting," Kirk said with a wink as he went out the door.

It was silent in the door room for a moment. "I know you don't like him Ny, and that I wasn't supposed to bring him here, but you didn't have to be such a bitch." Gaila's voice sounded sad.

"Me, a bitch?" Uhura winced at the edge she couldn't manage to keep out of her voice.

"I just, I just wanted our first time to be on my terms you know? You weren't supposed to be in so I thought I could manage it, that I wouldn't disturb you."

"Your first time?"

"Do you know how long I've been trying to woo Jim? Ny, it's taken me two and a half years." Nyota had no idea. She thought they had probably been fucking the whole time. "I mean we've gone on a couple of dates, more than a couple, but he had this weird idea that we couldn't date and fuck. Like how weird is that?"

Nyota was baffled. She had no idea what to say to that. And she definitely wouldn't have expected it from Kirk of all people. "Pretty weird."

"And so I finally get him into bed, and we're not even naked, but things are getting hot and heavy you know? And then I fucked up. Big time."

"What happened?" Uhura was about 1000% sure she really didn't want to know. But she was pretty sure Gaila was going to tell her anyways.

"I told him I loved him. I figured it would be better now, like, you can't say that for the first time while you're having sex, or after. Just it isn't real then."

Yeah, Nyota really didn't need to karshoji know that. Her heart might be breaking a little. Or a lot. She couldn't bring herself to speak. So she just nodded.

"He freaked the fuck out. Like he said 'that's so weird' and when I turned the lights on he was hyperventilating and shaking."

"What?"

"I think he might have been having a panic attack or something. And I was freaking out because like, Jim Kirk panicking, because I told him I loved him. And then we heard you and I panicked and shoved him under the bed." Gaila looked as close to heart broken as Ny had ever seen her.

Nyota wanted to take the Orion girl in her arms. She wanted to do more than that. But she couldn't. She couldn't take advantage of her friend like that. She couldn't mess up the probably blossoming relationship with Professor Spock like that. So she did the only thing she could. "I'm sorry," Nyota said as she collapsed onto her bunk.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"I don't know Gal. I don't know." Nyota really didn't know what to think about Kirk anymore at all.


	3. 3 - Grief

/AN: Hey y'all. Wish I had something new to give y'all, but all my new chapters are either in progress or waiting for my beta's attention. Luckily for those of you over here on FFN, I still got backlog to catch up on. I hope you enjoy this little scene. /AN

Uhura stood at the door to her and Gaila's dorm at a loss. She couldn't bare to go inside and see all of Gal's stuff. What would she even do with it? It's not like Gaila had any family to return the effects to. She hadn't even had very many friends besides Uhura. And Kirk.

Kirk. The man Gaila had loved. The man who didn't love Gaila back. The man who saved Earth. The man she had spent the last three years fighting with and being annoyed by. The man who managed to emotionally compromise Spock. Her boyfriend. She had a boyfriend now. And Gaila, Gaila was gone.

Maybe she would pack Gal's stuff up, put it in storage. Maybe she would give Gal's stuff to Kirk. She would like that. Not sure if Kirk would. And if he would just through Gaila's stuff out? No, Nyota couldn't deal with that. She couldn't bare it if her best friend, her roommate, her major crush's stuff were to be thrown away.

She couldn't face what was inside that room, but she had nowhere else to go.

"Hey," the voice was soft.

"Kirk." There was none of the usual bite to her word. She just didn't have the energy for it.

"I can't believe she's really gone." There was something to Kirk's voice Nyota couldn't identify, couldn't place.

She turned to face Kirk instead of the door. "Me neither."

"She was just so vibrant. So full of life. I can't believe I lost another person. And to that bastard." Oh yeah, Nero had killed his father as well.

"I keep expecting her to walk around a corner," Nyota admits.

Kirk smiles and it's something sad and heartbreaking. "She told me she loved me."

"I know."

"No one ever told me that before. Like anyone."

Nyota was surprised. "Surely your parents-"

Kirk laughed bitterly. "What parents? My dad died three minutes after I was born. My mom hardly even looked at me. I grew up in foster care until my mom married a drunk bastard who beat me. My brother blamed me for everything going wrong in his life. Gaila was the first person to say she loved me. And now, now…" he trailed off, tears in his voice.

"She really did love you. She was so terrified she had fucked everything up with you. After you freaked out and she panicked and everything."

"I don't even kn-know what l-l-love is." Kirk sounded, looked so utterly broken. Like his soul was crumbling. Nyota didn't know what to do. This Kirk was so unlike the brash, cocky man she had started to get to know.

"You cared for her right?"

Kirk nodded, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Then that's enough Kirk. That's enough."

"C-call me Jim."

Uhura smiled emptily and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Jim, I'm Nyota."

Kirk chuckled half-heartedly, but shook her hand.


	4. 1 Out of Sync

/AN: So someday I might actually remember to make a schedule for posting my backlog. For now you just get to deal with whenever I remember. This sort little snippet is the + 1 for this fic. Have fun. /AN

"Hey, Nyota, are you doing okay?" Jim said plopping down next to her in the officer's mess.

"Kirk, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know, with the breakup."

Nyota blinked at Kirk for a full minute. She was really damn certain Christine and her were doing really well. What the hell break up- oh. "You mean Spock and I?" He nods. "Jim that was over a year ago."

Kirk's brows furrowed in confusion. "But-"

"I've been dating Chapel for 13 months Kirk."

Jim grins at that. "Oh really? That's hot."

"Pervert," she laughs.

"But if you've been," the confusion was back, now with a measure of hurt. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know Jim. Spock and I, we're still friends. We should have always been friends. I love him sure, but I'm not in love with him. I wasn't ever really. But I am in love with Christine. And I'm pretty sure he was never in love with me either."

Kirk slumped and picked at the food on his plate. "You guys always seemed so in love."

Nyota laughed. "I told myself I was I guess. Even I never believed it I don't think. I liked him well enough, but he was a consolation prize."

Kirk looked shocked and hurt and a little horrified. "Why then?"

Nyota shrugged. "Gaila wouldn't give me the time of day."

Kirk's eyes widened. "Oh. Fuck." They were both silent for a moment. "Wait, 13 months, that's…"

"We broke up just after you woke up."

"Wha-"

"When you died, well, it became pretty clear we were both spending our lives with the wrong person."

Kirk stared at Uhura for a long while, letting that sink in, breakfast forgotten.

"Are you, are you saying?"

"You should go talk to Spock."

Kirk knocked over his chair as he left.

Nyota was going to kill Spock later.


End file.
